


Cookie dough

by USSRomanoff



Series: Christmas OTP Prompts [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cookies, F/F, Fluff, christmas otp prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSRomanoff/pseuds/USSRomanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America joins Kate in one of her favorite Christmas activities, baking Christmas cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie dough

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas OTP Prompt 5: Cookies  
> Couple: Amerikate

Kate had let America stay at her apartment while she did her thing in LA. The arrangement worked out for both of them, Kate didn’t have to worry about her place while she was gone and America didn’t have to stay with Billy and Teddy. She got her own space as well which she didn’t get too often.

When Kate returned, America stayed with her instead of moving back out again. Kate was grateful because she was done with the lone wolf thing now. Much as she hated to admit, she needed help.

America had eventually made her way from the couch to Kate’s bed over the course of her stay. She teased Kate lightly about how she was oh so straight but Kate didn’t mind. She liked America, she liked kissing the other woman and more than happy to refer to her as her girlfriend. Maybe she had been stubborn about it but she didn’t care now and America really didn’t either.

Before they knew it the holidays were approaching and Kate was getting into the Christmas spirit. She’d already decorated the place and was listening to Christmas music non-stop it seemed like.

Kate came home with a large bag of groceries one day and America had to raise an eyebrow at her.

“Princess, we just went grocery shopping, I don’t think we’re that low yet,” she said.

“Oh we’re not,” Kate assured her, “But we didn’t have anything to make cookies.”

“Christmas cookies?” America asked even though as Kate turned on her Christmas music station again that she didn’t have to.

“Yep!” Kate said excitedly as she began to unpack her bag. “I’m not the best baker, but it’s fun and they turn out fine-- they just don’t look cute.”

“I don’t need my cookies to be cute,” America replied with a hearty laugh.

“Well it’s not necessary, sure, but cute cookies are fun sometimes,” Kate argued.

America shrugged and helped her unpack. Kate went to the shelf in her kitchen and pulled out the one cooking book she owned, a big fat cookie cook book. She got the rest of her recipes from online but cookies, she prefered a book when making them.

“Want to help?” she asked America with a grin.

“Do I get a choice?” was her reply.

“Of course, I can make cookies by myself, just thought it was fun thing to do together.”

America smiled and kissed Kate’s shoulder, looking over it at the book as Kate flipped through it. “I was just teasing Princess. I do want to help.”

“Okay good,” Kate laughed, stopping on a page. “Okay, I like to make sugar cookies. Do you want to pick one?”

America nodded and took the book from her, flipping through it while Kate got out bowls and measuring cups that they would need.

“What about Snickerdoodles?” she asked, looking up at Kate over the book.

“Sounds perfect,” Kate agreed.

She had America read the recipe for her as she combined ingredients. America also helped hand her things that she needed.

“Wanna taste the batter?” Kate asked as she stirred it in the bowl. America looked at the batter and pursed her lips with indecision.

“It doesn’t look that great,” she said, she prefered cooked cookies not, liquid cookies.

Kate laughed and swiped some up with her finger, taking a taste herself. “I think they’re going to turn out delicious,” she mused.

America decided she wanted to try for herself too and tried a sample with her finger. Kate looked at her expectantly as she tried it.

“Well?” she prompted.

America nodded. “Tastes good,” she agreed.

Kate grinned and gave her a quick kiss, distracting her for a moment before she touched America’s nose with her finger, leaving a spot of flour on it. She giggled as she turned to grab a baking sheet.

“Hey--” America complained when she realized Kate’s trick. Kate knew she was in trouble but she played it off as though she wasn’t. Scooped up batter and rolling them in cinnamon before setting them on the baking sheet.

America left her alone as she got the cookies ready for baking, waiting until she had set the timer to strike. Kate was anticipating retaliation and tried to duck out of the way but America managed to sprinkle flour all through Kate’s dark locks.

“Aw, flour,” Kate complained, trying to dust it off best as she could.

“It’s a good look Kate,” America said, eyes crinkling with amusement. 


End file.
